Keep it Secret from God
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Pria itu hanya ingin mengakhiri. Namun semuanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Karena apa pun yang direncanakan akan lain jika yang berkehendak tidak berkehendak.


Keep it Secret from God

 **Summary : Pria itu hanya ingin mengakhiri. Namun semuanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Karena apa pun yang direncanakan akan lain jika yang berkehendak tidak berkehendak.**

 **#NHTD9-2018 #ForbiddenLove #Lie #Skizofrenia #ArtiHadirmu #CursedFate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Tersirat adegan dewasa. Alur maju mundur. Perhatikan baik-baik dan dimohon kebijaksanaannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Genre : Drama, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc 1 : Kehadiranmu**

 **Kashihara, Prefekture Nara 2018**

Malam ini, hujan turun lagi. Sosok itu duduk termenung di balik jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman. Seperti malam-malam yang lalu, ia tetap seperti ini. Menatap tetesan air yang silih berganti membasahi dahan dan ranting. Lampu yang berkedip dan kadang mati di seberang jalan, tidak mampu mengalihkan sedikit atensinya untuk sekedar berpaling.

Helaan napas lembut terdengar, beriringan dengan denting suara jam yang menjadi pengiring satu-satunya di ruangan gelap itu.

Tangannya bergerak, menekan kaca berembun dengan tatapan sayu, seolah dengan sentuhan lembut itu ia bisa menyentuh _nya._

Ia merindukan pria itu. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum padanya entah bagaimana pun situasinya. Sosok tinggi yang tidak bisa, dan tidak akan mungkin bisa ia gapai.

Ingatannya masih segar, ketika pria itu datang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian lusuh dan senyum cerah yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat, memiliki rambut pirang dan gigi gingsul yang menyembul di sisi kiri.

Saat itu, ia terkejut, sangat. Sosok yang pamit pergi untuk menempuh pendidikan di negeri orang, kembali datang— _terlebih—_ sebagai saudara.

Ia harap itu adalah mimpi, tetapi angannya terlalu tinggi karena sentuhan pria itu nyata. Menjabat tangannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi badan.

"Mulai sekarang, dia adalah kakakmu."

.

Pagi ini, rutinitas keluarga Hyuuga kembali. Duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas sebuah meja berukuran 200 x 120 cm. Di hadapan meja sederhana itu, seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang yang kini bermarga Hyuuga, menyiapkan beberapa hidangan.

"Hinata ... duduklah, Ibu siapkan sop iga kesukaanmu."

Pria berkepala empat yang berada di ujung, melirik lamat-lamat hanya untuk melihat sang putri yang memasang wajah datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau dengar, Hinata."

Gadis itu menarik kursi, lantas berdiri, "Aku berangkat."

"Hina—"

"Dia mungkin sedang tidak berselera, _Anata_."

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Kalimat pujaan sang wanita pada sang ayah terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinga.

"Aku juga berangkat, Ayah, Ibu."

Pria itu mengejar Hinata. Memakai sepatunya sambil berjalan dan sesekali terseok akibat berusaha mengejar. Suara seraknya berteriak lantang, memanggil-manggil nama Hinata berkali-kali.

.

Sudah berapa kali ia seperti ini. Sejak kembali pulang dari negeri orang, ia harus menerima kenyataan. Sang ibu menikah lagi. Bukan pernikahan bernuansa putih di mana bunga-bunga bertebaran indah serta suara alunan musik mendayu menjadi _backsound_ pengiring kedua mempelai. Bukan. Melainkan pernikahan di atas secarik kertas yang disahkan oleh lembaga pemerintahan.

Kala itu ia tidak tahu, bahwa pria yang menjadi pendamping sang ibu, pengganti sosok ayah baginya, adalah dia. Pria yang memiliki marga sama dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tepekur di sisi sang ibu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Memandang sorot mata Ametis yang menyorot penuh keterkejutan.

Lidahnya kelu. Butuh waktu untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Menarik simpul. Mencoba tersenyum.

Dusta.

Dan ia berhasil melakukannya dengan menjabat tangan mungil itu yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

.

Lagi. Pria itu hanya bisa duduk sejauh dua meter dari tempat dia berdiri saat menunggu bis kota. Memandang dari samping. Enggan. Terlalu takut bertanya. Terkadang mengutuk diri sendiri. Ke mana perginya suara lantang yang beberapa menit lalu berteriak memanggil nama dia?

Mereka satu rumah, satu kampus, tetapi hampir tidak pernah saling menyapa. Atau setidaknya pria itulah yang mencoba menyapa duluan, meski tidak dihiraukan. Terkadang, ia hanya melempar senyum. Tidak peduli bagaimana Hinata menanggapi.

Diamnya Hinata adalah sebuah ujaran jelas yang tidak perlu diterjemahkan. Menjalin kasih dengan gadis manis nan lemah lembut itu sejak duduk di bangku menengah atas, lantas membuatnya mengerti segalanya. Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan kata-kata. Gesturnya bermakna. Terlebih sekarang ini. Gadis itu diam, acuh tak acuh. Wajah manis yang selalu bersinar, kini kehilangan cahaya. Redup tak berbekas.

Hinata menolak kompromi. Mengabaikannya. Tidak menganggap dia ada.

.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin?" tanya seorang teman Hinata, Ino namanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya menggerakkan kelopak matanya turun— _iya._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menghentikan langkah, menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Hinata ikut berhenti. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu— _baik-baik saja—_ entah sejak kapan tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Dan temannya satu ini cukup tidak tahu diri untuk menanyakan hal serupa hampir setiap waktu. Membuat ia tampak menyedihkan. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi demikian. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah diam.

Ino tersenyum culas. Hinata berubah banyak, sangat. Menjadi sosok yang hampir tidak ia kenali.

Seminggu yang lalu, Hinata melakukan hal di luar dugaan. Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa menampar seorang gadis hanya karena hal sepele. Meski terkesan acuh, pada kenyataannya Hinata tidak bisa membenci pria itu. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan _nya,_ akan menjadi sangat sensitif bagi Hinata.

Dia tampak berani, berapi-api, membara. Namun tetap akan menangis kala sendiri. Meratap tergugu memanggil nama pria itu. Terkadang, Ino merasa miris. Hinata tampak kosong bagai raga kehilangan jiwa.

.

"Bagaimana mengerjakan ini?" bibir pria itu mencebik sebal. Membolak-balik lembaran catatan demi menemukan rumus yang akan menyelesaikan perdebatan otaknya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Industri semester empat.

Meski pernah menggaet beasiswa di luar negeri, itu tidak membuktikan bahwa Naruto adalah siswa yang kompeten. Acap kali pikirannya kacau yang berdampak pada kemampuannya. Pria itu mulai memiliki keterbatasan dalam daya ingat yang terjadi belum lama ini. Yang menjadi penyebab kenapa ia dipulangkan.

Itu terjadi tidak selang lama sejak ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Hinata. Setiap apa pun yang ia kerjakan, akan selalu terbayang wajah gadis itu. Bagaimana cara dia tersenyum malu-malu, tertawa, atau cemberut. Dan di akhir semua itu, ingatannya akan merujuk pada malam sebelum ia diberangkatkan.

Kala itu hujan turun sangat deras. Naruto baru saja pulang dari kantor tempat ia mengurus berkas. Berdiri di depan pelataran toko. Melihat beberapa orang merapat, entah mencari kendaraan atau tempat berteduh. Sebagian ada yang masuk ke dalam Cafe, memesan satu dua menu untuk dijadikan teman penunggu hujan reda.

Di sana, di seberang sana, ia melihat gadis itu. Berdiri di tengah keramaian. Membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto berteriak, berusaha mengeraskan suara agar tidak kalah dengan suara hujan. Memayungi Hinata dengan tas jinjingnya meski percuma. Mereka tetap basah.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap mata safir Naruto tanpa kata.

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan mencari tempat berteduh. Hinata butuh pakaian hangat atau gadis itu akan kedinginan. Jarak Kyoto ke Kashihara memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit menggunakan _Shinkanshen._ Belum karena hujan. Kereta biasanya penuh.

Keduanya duduk di atas ranjang yang sama. Sang pria membelakangi sang gadis. Berusaha untuk tetap menekuni coretan tinta di atas kertas yang hasilnya percuma. Kepalanya pening. Berada di dekat Hinata dalam ruangan sesempit itu membuat darahnya berdesir tidak nyaman. Panas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merepotkanmu," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu, bukan?"

"Tapi kita sudah tidak dalam status hubungan."

"Apa itu penting? Setahuku tidak ada batasan dalam menolong seseorang."

"Bagiku itu penting."

Naruto memejamkan mata, meremas pelan celana hitamnya, "Lantas ... kenapa kau berada di sana?" ia mendengus sejenak, "Menunggu seseorang?" ujarnya sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin di sana." Jawab gadis itu ambigu.

Hening. Naruto tidak membuka suara lagi. Memilih memfokuskan pikiran ke dalam buku. Namun keheningan seperti itu bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Pria itu bisa mendengar satu demi satu suara secara terpisah; detak jarum jam, suara penghangat ruangan, atau jika ia lebih memfokuskan lagi, ia bisa mendengar deru napas Hinata yang putus-putus.

Gadis itu menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucapnya serak, "Kenapa kau mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Kau berbohong, bukan?"

Naruto memejamkan mata. Menarik bibir menjadi segaris lurus.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Perasaan itu ... tidak ada lagi," ia menghela napas kasar, "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kita tidak pernah bertengkar atau apa pun. Hubungan kita sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Jadi ... mengapa?" gadis itu menoleh, menatap punggung lebar Naruto nanar.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kita harus bertengkar dulu?" Naruto tersenyum sumbang.

"Apa jika aku menyakitimu kau akan menganggap hubungan kita berakhir?"

Kau ingin bukti nyata bukan?"

Naruto merapat. Menarik badan Hinata untuk ditindih. Mencium bibir Hinata dengan sentuhan panas. Meraup, memagut, mengecap bagaikan tak ada hari esok. Pria itu gelap mata.

Malam ini semua harus berakhir. Perasaannya perlu dimusnahkan. Kuncup mekar itu tidak boleh dibiarkan menganak. Mengubah malam indah dengan jutaan rintik air, menjadi malam menyakitkan penuh air mata.

Naruto memijit pangkal hidung. Lagi-lagi kepalanya berdengung. Rumus-rumus yang baru saja masuk ke otak, tiba-tiba dibanjiri kenangan masa lalu. Begitu rinci dan detail. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara desahan penuh kesakitan Hinata pada malam itu. Bagaimana wanita itu meraung dan menangis tergugu di bawah kungkungannya.

.

Semuanya terasa sulit. Kisah yang harusnya berhenti, kuncup yang harusnya mati, kini mencoba bertunas. Berada di samping gadis itu adalah godaan. Mendebat batinnya, menolak logika, dan meluluhlantakkan pendirian. Naruto mencoba sebisa mungkin menjadi sosok kakak. Memperhatikan detail gadis itu, memberi pengertian dan kasih yang sayang tidak sampai. Hinata menjauh darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini?" Naruto menepuk kursi di samping. Menatap Hinata dengan pandangan berharap.

Gadis itu melewatinya.

Naruto menarik bibir, "Kita bisa makan bersama lain kali."

.

Rasanya hambar. Hinata menatap datar, mengingat pria itu yang sering menyendiri. Duduk tidak jauh darinya, memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Terkadang Hinata ingin sekali mendekat, merengkuh dan menciumnya. Namun kejadian malam itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Bagaimana Naruto menggagahinya dengan brutal. Tidak memedulikan teriakannya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, menatap penuh perhatian.

Hinata beranjak. Perutnya melilit hanya dengan mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Hinata ... mau ke mana?" Naruto mengelap bibir cepat-cepat, menyusul Hinata yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Pria itu hanya bisa menunggu. Tepekur di sisi luar toilet perempuan. Sesekali menunduk malu pada orang lewat. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ia keringat dingin. Hinata tidak keluar padahal ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Hinata ... kau di sana?"

"Hina—"

Gadis itu keluar. Lagi-lagi melewatinya.

Naruto terdiam. Melihat wajah Hinata pucat pasi dengan tatapan kosong, membuat kakinya mendadak terasa berat.

Jadi ketika jam kuliah usai, Naruto hanya bisa memastikan dari jauh bahwa Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Mengikuti arah langkah gadis itu sejauh lima meter. Ia tahu Hinata cukup waras untuk tidak terjun dari atas jembatan. Gadis itu hanya berjalan lunglai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

Senja ini, ia kembali ke sini. Jembatan tempat saksi bisu kisah mereka. Hinata mendudukkan diri. Menekuk lutut dengan sesekali menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak _saat itu,_ ia tersenyum. Dulu, Naruto sering melakukannya. Pria itu menyukai bagaimana rambutnya beterbangan diterpa angin. Karena dengan begitu, Naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. Hinata ingat betul, bagaimana pria itu melakukannya dengan kikuk.

Sementara Naruto yang berdiri lima meter dari Hinata, terpana. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa wajah itu masih ada. Mata bersinar dengan senyum manis itu belum lenyap sepenuhnya.

Dan ia tidak menyangka, pada senja ini, setelah sekian lamanya, Hinata menoleh padanya. Tersenyum lembut dengan mata menyipit.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc II : Serpihan Perasaan**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kali mereka bersua sejak tiga tahun lamanya. Sang pria mematung di sofa berwarna merah. Kedua orang tua mereka memilih pergi, membiarkan kakak beradik itu untuk saling mengenal. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu, bahwa kedua sosok yang akan berbagi atap sebagai kakak dan adik adalah pemilik masing-masing hati beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini."

Hinata tersenyum sumbang, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa takdir sekejam ini. Seseorang yang memintaku _enyah_ malah berada di hadapanku, menatap mataku."

Naruto terkesiap, "Ini bukan keinginanku."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini keinginanmu. Jangan salah paham."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Menurutmu apa? Kau sangat pintar untuk menerka, bukan?"

"Kalau yang kau bicarakan—"

"Cukup?! Jangan katakan apa pun, karena aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun darimu,"

"Tidak dan tidak pernah akan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kejadian malam itu berdampak lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Gadis manis yang selalu menatapnya malu-malu, kini berubah menjadi sosok dingin. Bahkan kalimat yang dimuntahkan begitu datar. Hal yang harusnya patut dibanggakan karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Namun pada kenyataan, Naruto tidak merasa demikian. Ada bagian hatinya yang tidak rela melihat sang pujaan hati telah berubah.

Dan inilah yang ia takuti. Bahkan sejak dulu. Sejak kali pertama mengenalnya. Alasan utama kenapa ia memilih memutuskan hubungan dengan cara menyakiti gadis itu.

.

Ia bisa apa? Ketika pria itu datang, menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Hal yang sangat tidak pantas karena ialah korbannya.

Malam ini, mereka duduk di meja makan bersama sebagai keluarga untuk kali pertama. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat, ibu barunya mencoba mengambil perhatian, baik pada sang ayah atau padanya.

 **Prang ...**

"Aku tidak butuh makanan ini."

Hinata beranjak, menghiraukan sang ayah yang menahan diri untuk tidak menampar anak gadisnya saat itu juga.

"Maafkan dia. Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Dia yang harusnya minta maaf, Naruto. Katakan padanya untuk kembali ke meja sekarang juga atau kelaparan hingga esok!"

Hiashi kembang-kempis. Menahan lajur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal lantaran emosi.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum mendekat ke arah Hinata yang menatap rembulan dari balkon lantai dua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut, berdiri satu meter tepat di samping.

"Apa aku terlihat baik di matamu?"

"Bohong jika aku bilang iya."

Satu menit lengang. Naruto menatap melalui ekor mata, menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Jangan membenci Ibuku," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Mengundang tatapan tajam Hinata.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata demikian? Seorang wanita yang mengambil alih kasih sayang Ayahku, apa namanya kalau bukan penjahat? Pantas dibenci, bukan?"

"Kau bisa membenciku."

Hinata tergelak, "Jangan konyol. Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya tanpa kau minta."

"Bagus kalau memang seperti itu," Naruto tersenyum sejenak, "Karena jika kau memiliki satu serpihan pun, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan diriku ini lakukan."

"Mungkin ... aku bisa gila."

"Jadi terima kasih karena kau mau mencegah kegilaan ini sebelum aku sempat memulainya, Hinata ..." pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Memperlihatkan gigi gingsul yang menyembul dari sisi kiri.

.

Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Gadis itu tidur menyamping sambil memikirkan apa yang beberapa jam lalu Naruto ucapkan. Pria itu jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak memiliki perasaan lagi, tetapi tadi mengatakan akan menggila jika Hinata masih memiliki serpihan rasa padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto-kun ..."

.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang harus kita lakukan. Cukup seperti ini. Cegah dirimu untuk masuk dalam perasaan yang sama."

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar baru yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Hinata. Mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kian bermunculan sejak menatap gadis itu.

Sekarang semuanya tidaklah sama. Ia percaya bahwa keputusannya adalah tepat. Dan keadaan berpihak padanya untuk tidak lagi mencintai gadis itu. Karena pada dasarnya, cinta Naruto pada Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, itu kali pertama ia jatuh cinta. Naruto ingat bagaimana gadis berambut gelap sering menyendiri di bawah pohon ek setiap jam makan siang. Rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin, menutupi wajah ayunya yang tersenyum samar. Kedua mata gadis itu menyipit, terlihat bahagia dengan angin nakal yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Dua bulan Naruto curi-curi pandang dari lapangan basket untuk melihat gadis itu. Meski terkesan biasa, ia senang hanya dengan melihatnya. Butuh keberanian untuk sekedar menyapa. Meminta gadis itu mengambilkan bola basket yang menggelinding di dekat tempat ia duduk.

Naruto tersenyum. Sesuatu begitu manis pada saat itu. Ia ingat mereka mulai dekat sejak saat itu. Naruto sering kali duduk berbasa-basi setelah kelelahan bermain basket.

"Apa senangnya hanya duduk di sini?" ucapnya kala itu.

Hinata menoleh, "Aku senang melihat mereka berlarian mengejar satu bola."

"Tidakkah harusnya bolanya ada dua? Kalian jadi tidak perlu berebut, 'kan?"

Naruto tergelak, "Kalau begitu namanya bukan permainan."

Hinata mengernyit.

"Lain kali, mau aku ajari?" Naruto tersenyum, tergelitik dengan tatapan gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat polos.

Dan ia benar-benar menepati janji. Mengajari Hinata bermain basket yang hasilnya percuma. Hinata tidak bakat dalam mendribble bola.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana Hinata mengembalikan bola basket dengan tatapan sedih. Hal kecil yang mendorong hati untuk mengakui perasaan. Hinata terkesima pada saat itu. Bibirnya terkatup dan terbuka.

Ia baru saja masuk ke bagian terbaik ingatannya ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba diketuk.

"Terima kasih atas yang tadi. Kau sangat dewasa untuk menyikapi hal ini," puji Hiashi saat keduanya duduk di ruang keluarga lantai dua.

"Sudah sewajarnya."

Naruto tersenyum, menunduk dengan gestur agak kaku.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terkejut."

Naruto terkesiap, memandang penuh tanda tanya. Jangan katakan kalau Hiashi tahu.

"Maksudku kau seperti siap siaga mengantisipasi segala sesuatu. Maafkan aku jika aku salah mengatakan ini, tapi kau adalah pria baik, Naruto. Kau pria yang pantas untuk menjadi kakak Hinata."

"Tolong sayangi dia."

.

Satu minggu terasa mencekik. Di dalam rumah besar itu, hanya ada mereka berdua. Hiashi dan Kushina bertandang ke tempat tetua Hyuuga yang berada di Akita.

Naruto sudah memulai kuliahnya. Masuk ke jurusan yang sama.

Kini, ia berdiri di luar kelas Hinata; jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Menunggu gadis itu keluar. Menghiraukan tatapan penuh ingin tahu dari beberapa mahasiswi. Pasalnya wajah Naruto tidak pasaran. Rambut pirang dengan kulit coklat sangat jarang bagi mereka orang Jepang. Terlebih warna matanya biru, dengan rahang tegas dan bibir tipis yang manis.

"Menunggu siapa?" tanya seorang mahasiswi.

"Hinata. Apa dia masih di dalam?"

"Kau siapanya?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya aneh saja. Aku pikir Hinata tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

Naruto tambah mengernyit.

"Tentu bukan itu. Maksudku ... dia sering menghindar dari laki-laki. Jadi sangat mengejutkan melihatmu di sini."

Hinata terdiam. Dua orang yang sedang bercakap di depan pintu kelas, mengganggu.

"Bisa minta tolong menyingkir? Aku ingin lewat."

Mahasiswi itu tersenyum canggung, menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Hinata lewat. Sementara Naruto buru-buru membungkuk. Meminta maaf sebelum mengejar Hinata. Pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Hinata. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

.

"Jangan menghindariku, Hinata. Aku bukan penjahat yang akan menyakitimu. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

Hinata tersenyum culas. Agaknya Naruto lupa apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Tidak ada jaminan kau tidak menyakitiku," tatapnya nanar.

"Kali ini tidak akan. Aku berjanji padamu, jika aku menyakitimu, maka ... saat itu juga, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Memberitahu bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Namun Hinata tidak memberi reaksi berlebih. Entah apa yang gadis itu tafsirkan dari perkataannya. Ia tidak ingin tahu.

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto mulai melakukan hal di luar dugaan. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sosok yang menjadi kakaknya akan seprotektif itu. Naruto tidak membiarkan ia berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Menyiapkan segala urusan pendidikan Hinata melebihi diri sendiri. Pria itu bahkan tidak ambil pusing ketika Hinata tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang Naruto pikirkan, tentang mereka?

Duduk berdua di ruang keluarga, keduanya mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Sesekali Kushina mengintip, memastikan perkembangan hubungan kakak beradik itu.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau memutuskan pulang?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto meletakkan pena, menatap dengan tatapan terkejut.

Hinata menahan napas. Untuk sejenak, ia lupa apa masalah mereka. Kehadiran Naruto dengan frekuensi sesering ini membuat kinerja otaknya terganggu. Hinata berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Maksudku ... jika kau berada di sana, kau tidak perlu melihatku, bukan?" ia menggigit bibir, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dengan licin meluncur dari lidahnya.

"..."

Hinata melirik lamat-lamat, menemukan Naruto yang tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku sakit. Apa kau percaya?"

"Kau sakit?" Hinata membelalak.

Naruto tertawa. Ekspresi Hinata baru saja benar-benar terlihat lucu. Wajahnya memucat dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna.

Malu, Hinata merapikan berkas tugasnya asal. Masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pintu yang berdebum.

.

"Kau tahu anak Teknik Industri bermata biru itu? Aku dengar dia kakak tiri Hinata."

"Mustahil. Aku kira mereka berpacaran. Tatapan pria itu terlihat begitu memuja."

Hinata menajamkan telinga. Berusaha mendengar lebih apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam toilet.

"Tinggal seatap. Kalau terbiasa pasti akan tumbuh cinta."

Hinata membuka bilik. Keluar dengan langkah pelan. Membuat dua orang yang baru saja nyinyir susah payah menelan ludah.

"Hi ... Hinata?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Kalian memanggilku?"

.

Naruto tergopoh. Ia baru saja menyantap makan siang ketika melihat Hinata berjalan tergesa di luar. Wajah gadis itu pucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa menunggu makanannya habis, ia melesat pergi. Berlari sekencang mungkin untuk meraih bahu Hinata. Membaliknya hanya untuk melihat wajah ayu sang gadis yang sembab.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Naruto kelabakan. Mencoba bertanya melalui tatapan mata.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Apa?"

"Menjauh dariku."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kakak? Berhenti bermain-main menjadi sosok kakak, Naruto. Sikapmu yang seperti ini, bukanlah yang aku inginkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mencoba tersenyum, hambar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu? Kau bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah kau katakan malam itu?"

"Kau bilang perasaan itu tidak ada. Kau bilang cintamu adalah kesalahan."

"Tapi ... bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?" Hinata mengacungkan beberapa lembar foto tepat di dada Naruto.

Pria itu membalik foto itu, terkesiap.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Apa itu penting?"

Lidah Naruto kelu. Aksinya beberapa minggu lalu ternyata ada yang tahu. Padahal ia sudah memastikan.

"Jadi katakan ... kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau memukul mereka?" suara serak Hinata menuntut.

"Itu ..."

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Atau kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?" Hinata meremas rok bagian samping.

Dan ketika wajah Naruto hanya tertunduk, dada Hinata bergemuruh saat itu juga. Serpihan perasaan itu, ia tahu siapa yang masih memilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc III : Akhir dari kebohongan**

Naruto mengusap wajah kasar. Mengacak rambutnya dengan bibir yang mendesis. Frustrasi dengan kinerja tubuh dan otaknya yang tidak bersinggungan.

Satu minggu lalu, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang meletakkan surat cinta di loker Hinata. Beberapa kali juga ia melihat pemuda itu menatap Hinata diam-diam dari jarak jauh pada beberapa kesempatan. Awalnya, Naruto tidak ingin peduli. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar suara bahwa pemuda itu menaruh hati dan berniat memiliki Hinata sebagai kekasih, dadanya bergemuruh. Dan ketika ia sadar, kedua tangannya sudah memukul pemuda itu. Beruntung ia tidak dituntut ke meja hijau.

Naruto meremas rambutnya, menjambak dengan sangat kasar. Seolah dengan begitu, pikiran tidak warasnya bisa menghilang.

Satu hal yang ia pahami. Ia menginginkan Hinata.

 **Kashihara, Nara 20 Mei 2017**

13:00 Hinata menangis. Dia menamparku dengan fakta yang tidak ingin aku tahu.

15:00 Aku pulang dari perpustakaan. Meminjam beberapa buku untuk tugas Hinata.

17:00 Aku berdiri di pinggir jembatan. Menatap aliran sungai. Tidak. Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri.

Naruto menutup buku agendanya. Menatap dengan pandangan datar. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Menginginkan Hinata bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Hinata berdiri. Berjalan terhuyung ke arah sosok pria berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia tidak mungkin salah.

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Napas pria itu tercekat ketika Hinata semakin mengikis jarak. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya bereaksi, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu mendekat. Mengetuk sepatu pantofelnya tepat di depan sepatu Naruto.

Pria itu mendongak, terkejut.

"Aku tidak salah. Ini benar kau, bukan?" suara seraknya bertanya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku tidak bermaksud—" tepat saat tubuhnya mendadak diterjang.

Ia menahan napas. Mengernyit bingung dengan pelukan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan seperti ini, lima menit saja."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Menahan lajur air mata yang siap tumpah membasahi wajah. Membiarkan tangan pria itu yang menggantung di udara.

 _ **Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku berdamai dengan diriku sendiri.**_

Dan untuk kali kedua sejak _saat itu,_ jembatan itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu di mana kisah yang pernah berakhir, kini kembali bermula.

.

Kushina menangis. Malam ini untuk kali pertama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, ia melihat Hinata tersenyum. Gadis manis itu bahkan mengucapkan salam. Membungkuk hormat dan memanggilnya _ibu._

Tak alang kepalang bahagianya suami istri itu. Hinata sudah seperti sosok mati sejak satu tahun terakhir. Meski tidak selalu tersenyum, Hiashi bisa melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Makanlah ..." Hinata menarik piring, mengisinya dengan nasi beserta lauk pauk yang terbilang banyak.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Menghiraukan Hiashi yang memandang dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku malu," pria di samping Hinata berkomentar. Tersenyum canggung pada Hiashi dan sang ibu.

"Masih ada banyak."

Kushina menimpali. Menyodorkan makanan lebih.

.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu belakangan, sosok yang mencoba bersua dengannya bukanlah angan semata. Pria itu nyata.

Kali ini, ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit yang pernah sang pria torehkan di masa lalu, bukanlah masalah besar. Asalkan bisa berada di sampingnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terlebih Naruto tidak menolak ketika ia menggenggam tangannya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Hinata duduk di kamar, menghadap jendela besar yang memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama. Pria itu duduk di belakang, saling menyandarkan punggung. Menautkan jari jemari mungilnya dalam genggaman jemari besar Naruto.

Hangat. Ia belum pernah sebahagia ini.

" _Ne,_ Hinata ... mau dengar sebuah kisah?"

"Apa?"

"Judulnya _keep it secret from god._ "

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Apa menurutmu itu tidak mungkin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu."

Naruto tersenyum, menggenggam jari-jemari Hinata kuat.

.

Saat itu adalah hari kenaikan kelas. Entah takdir atau keberuntungan, keduanya berada dalam kelas yang sama. Naruto duduk tepat di depan Hinata. Memberikan kesempatan lebih pada sang kekasih untuk memandangi dari belakang. Sesekali Hinata jahil, menusuk punggungnya dengan pena hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih hidup. Pasalnya Naruto selalu tenggelam dengan dunianya jika sudah berhadapan dengan buku.

Hubungan mereka terjalin sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga suatu ketika, Naruto mendapati Hinata dekat dengan seseorang. Tidak sepenuhnya dekat, hanya berada dalam kelompok Fisika yang sama. Saat itulah pria itu mulai merasakan sesuatu.

Naruto tidak suka melihat Hinata dekat dengan orang lain.

Awalnya, pria itu mengira ia hanya cemburu. Namun kian hari berlalu, rasa itu semakin membabi buta. Ia tidak suka Hinata disentuh siapa pun. Radarnya amat awas dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Alarm tanda peringatan berbunyi di kepala ketika Hinata berada lebih dari lima meter darinya.

Salah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Setiap apa pun yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu membuatnya dirundung perasaan kalut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, tumbuh ketakutan tidak mendasar. Ia takut Hinata berpaling. Ia takut Hinata dimiliki orang lain.

.

Senja itu, Naruto membuat janji temu. Ia harus menyelesaikan kegilaannya sebelum terlambat. Perasaan hina itu harus dimusnahkan sebelum ia menyakiti sang gadis.

"Hinata ... ada yang ingin aku katakan. Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Gadis manis itu mengernyit. Menoleh hanya untuk menemukan wajah Naruto yang mengeras.

"Kita sudahi hubungan ini," pria itu memberi jeda. Menarik napas sejenak, "Aku ... sudah tidak mencintaimu. Perasaan itu ... tidak ada lagi."

"..."

Hening. Bibir Hinata hanya bisa terkatup dan terbuka.

.

"Jadi ... apa yang terjadi?" Hinata menoleh, melirik Naruto lamat-lamat.

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Tidurlah. Malam ini kita sudahi sampai di sini. Akan aku ceritakan lagi di akhir pekan."

Hinata mengernyit.

Naruto memutar badan, menyentuh pundak Hinata sembari mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"Ada kincir ria di dekat sini. Terakhir kali masih tahap pembangunan. Maukah kau pergi?" bibirnya tersenyum. Mengundang senyum lain yang tidak keduanya sadari.

Kushina membuka pintu. Menemukan anak gadisnya yang tampak begitu bahagia. Untuk kali ini, ia akan diam. Apa pun yang membuat Hinata bisa tersenyum, ia akan melakukannya. Meski itu adalah kebohongan sekalipun.

.

Hari yang dinanti tiba. Gadis itu sibuk sejak pukul empat sore. Memilah pakaian terbaik untuk ia kenakan. Memoles wajah cantiknya dengan sapuan bedak tipis.

Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Secepat kilat menyelesaikan riasan agar bisa berangkat lebih awal. Menunggu di depan taman hiburan tepat pukul lima.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" pria itu protes, tidak terima dengan ide Hinata yang berangkat terpisah.

"Ayah akan tahu."

"Aku rasa beliau sudah tahu."

Ucapnya membuat Hinata membelalak, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan—"

"Tidak memedulikanku?" Naruto tergelak, menyentuh hidungnya sejenak, "Menurutku akan sangat aneh jika beliau tidak tahu. Pengalaman lebih bisa diandalkan, kau tahu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Tentu tidak ada. Karena dari awal, memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

Hinata tercekat. Perkataan Naruto membuatnya kehilangan kalimat sejenak.

"Ap ... apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa harus memikirkannya? Kita sudah berada di sini, bukan? Setidaknya nikmati."

"Bukankah aku berjanji akan menceritakan kisah lengkapnya?"

Naruto tersenyum. Mengait tangan Hinata untuk digenggam.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Luka yang telah ia torehkan setahun lalu harus dituntaskan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

.

Kabin itu berputar. Dua orang berbeda gender duduk saling berhadapan. Kota Nara terlihat epik dilihat dari ketinggian. Gemerlap cahaya yang mulai bermunculan menjadi mozaik tersendiri sore itu. Menatap ke atas, langit jingga tampak beradu dengan malam. Menghasilkan corak warna merah keunguan.

Bibir itu hanya terkatup dan terbuka. Ia bingung harus dari mana melanjutkan. Karena kesalahan kecil bisa berakibat fatal. Gadis di hadapannya sudah rapuh. Tidak mungkin ia menghempaskannya ke laut karam kecuali jika menginginkan gadis itu mati.

"Hinata ..." panggilnya lembut, "Kau tahu kenapa di banyak kisah kegelapan selalu menelan cahaya?"

"Karena kegelapan mutlak. Tidak menerima kompromi. Lain dengan cahaya. Meski tahu akan hancur, ia tetap berani menyerahkan diri sebelum diterkam kegelapan. Meski sakit, pada kenyataannya ia tidak akan melawan. Karena ia tahu, bagaimanapun ia berusaha, pilihannya akan tetap berakhir sama."

"Meski itu adalah dosa."

Mata safirnya bergulir, menatap sepasang ametis yang memandang tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah itu, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Yang baru saja adalah akhir dari mereka."

"Siapa si pria, dan siapa si wanita?" tanyanya tersendat.

"Bisa keduanya. Karena mereka berada di posisi yang sama."

"Kenapa mereka berujung tragis?"

"Tragis atau tidak tragis adalah pilihan. Sang pria yang memang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun membuat pilihan yang berujung menyakiti satu sama lain."

Naruto tersenyum getir. Sementara Hinata mendadak kaku.

Adakah yang bisa meredam ketakutannya?

Hinata menggeleng, menjauh dari tangan Naruto yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menghindar, Hinata ... aku tahu kau tahu."

"Jangan katakan apa pun?!" suaranya memekik, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedua mata Naruto.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon," suara bariton itu mengiba.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan katakan apa pun, bukan? Tidakkah kau mengerti?" suara Hinata bergetar.

Gadis itu menangkup wajah, menyembunyikan kilauan air yang siap tumpah dari pelupuk mata.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Apa kau terlalu egois hanya untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" napasnya tersendat, "Aku bahkan tidak lagi mengungkit malam itu. Tidakkah ini setimpal bagimu?"

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku—"

"Aku tidak dengar apa pun."

Hinata tertawa sumbang. Mengusap matanya kasar sebelum menjejakkan kaki keluar kabin tepat saat kincir itu berhenti berputar.

.

Ia tidak ingin ingat. Apa pun yang dikatakan pria itu, ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah lari. Menyingkir dari keramaian. Namun nyatanya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tepat di depan, ametisnya melihat kedua orang tuanya berlari tunggang langgang. Memasuki sebuah rumah sakit besar di Prefektur Nara.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di depan lobi rumah sakit. Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh tegap berambut pirang dimasukkan ke dalam peti jenazah; telah dikremasi.

"Hinata ..." Kushina mengiba, mencoba meraih tangan anak gadisnya yang hasilnya percuma. Hinata mundur dua langkah. Ia ketakutan.

"Hinata ..." sang ayah ikut memanggil.

"Apa yang baru saja?" kedua matanya bergetar.

Hiashi terdiam cukup lama. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab satu kalimat.

Dan ketika ia kembali menemukan suara, Hinata memucat. Tubuhnya tepekur di tempat dengan pandangan kosong.

Dari sekian panjang sang ayah memberi pengertian, satu hal yang ia dengar, "Dia sudah berpulang."

.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun lalu. Bulan Juli 2017.

Saat itu, Naruto kalut. Kebohongannya telah terkuak sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan. Hinata membencinya. Hubungan mereka kian memburuk. Terlebih terakhir kali Hinata sempat menamparnya di depan umum.

Ia tahu ia salah. Hinata sudah membuat batas jelas, melarangnya mendekat atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Namun, gadis itu tidak tahu. Bahwa apa yang ia lakukan berimbas fatal bagi Naruto. Pria itu tersiksa secara batin. Stres dan depresi berat. Hidupnya bagai di neraka. Siksaan selama satu tahun terakhir tanpa bisa melihat gadis itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Naruto ingat betul bagaimana ia kehilangan semua _gradenya_ hanya karena gadis itu. Ingatannya mulai kacau. Ia bahkan perlu buku agenda untuk mencatat setiap kegiatannya atau ia akan lupa. Dan puncaknya, ia dipulangkan. Hasil pemeriksaan medis yang dilakukan Universitas menyatakan, ia divonis Alzheimer tahap awal. Di mana ingatannya akan terus hilang jika ia tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan. Gadis yang selalu dipuja, berubah status menjadi adik.

Malapetaka. Sesuatu yang ia pikir hanya kasih, berubah menjadi cinta. Cinta yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ingin terus seperti itu, Naruto memutuskan bertemu. Keduanya berdiri di atas jembatan. Di tengah bisingnya kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal."

"..."

Naruto tersenyum culas, "Kau benar. Aku masih memilikinya. Bahkan lebih besar dari serpihan yang kau punya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Hinata menahan lajur suaranya yang serak, memberi jeda, "Kenapa kau memilih menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku juga menyakitimu kalau-kalau kau lupa."

"Kenapa?" tatapnya nanar.

"Karena aku terlalu takut mencintaimu. Cinta ini terlalu menakutkan. Aku tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah. Tentangmu, semua yang salah akan menjadi benar."

"Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Apa yang sudah dan aku lakukan, aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan ini terlalu sulit untukku."

"Karena itu kau melakukan semuanya?" Hinata menghela napas kasar, "Egois?! Kau terlalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkanku."

"Pernahkah kau peduli padaku barang hanya sekali? Bagaimana aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihatmu? Pernahkah kau pikirkan itu?!"

Naruto tertunduk. Lidahnya terlalu kelu karena apa yang dikatakan benar adanya.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Menjadi mantan sudah membuatku sulit. Menjadi kakak? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap?!" Naruto berteriak, "Kau ingin aku memperlakukanku layaknya kekasih dan mencumbumu, begitu?!"

 **Plak ...**

"Tutup mulutmu?!"

Naruto tertawa hambar, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Pandangannya berubah pancaran.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, Hinata?"

"..."

"Aku sakit. Terlalu menyakitkan mencintaimu dengan cara seperti ini. Lebih sakit lagi ketika aku berdiri di sampingmu tanpa bisa mengucap cinta."

"Namun ... kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan?"

"Ketika perasaan yang harusnya aku akhiri, malah berbunga?!"

Hinata terdiam. Berusaha menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang mendadak sesak. Bibirnya tersenyum culas.

"Pada akhirnya ... kita tidak punya pilihan," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, hambar. Berusaha memfokuskan kedua matanya pada mata sang pria, "Jadi ... mari kita akhiri takdir terkutuk ini sekarang juga."

Naruto mengernyit. Semua kejadian terjadi begitu cepat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah suara klakson yang memekik dan netranya yang kabur. Memandang Hinata sayup-sayup sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

.

"Kau sudah ingat, Hinata?" pria itu bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Berdiri sejauh tiga meter tepat di samping mobil yang akan mengangkut jenazahnya.

"Katakan semua ini kesalahan."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang salah. Apa yang kau lihat, inilah faktanya,"

"Aku ... sudah tiada. Keberadaanku di sini tidak lain hanyalah halusinasimu saja."

Hinata menggeleng, melangkah mundur satu langkah.

Hiashi memandang sayu. Ia tahu Hinata bermasalah satu tahun belakangan. Namun melihat anak gadisnya bicara sendiri seperti itu, hatinya sakit.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun. Jelas-jelas kau kembali."

" _Ne ..._ Ayah, aku tidak salah, 'kan? Naruto-kun memang kembali bersama kita, 'kan?" Hinata menerjang Hiashi, mengais pada dada bidang renta yang berusaha tegar.

Hiashi menggeleng.

"Bohong."

"Ayah pasti sedang membohongiku?!" gadis itu histeris. Mengundang tatapan orang-orang yang berada di lobi.

"Hinata ..." Kushina mendekat, mencoba mendekap sang putri Hyuuga yang hasilnya percuma. Hinata menampiknya. Gadis itu bahkan berlari dari sana.

Hiashi tercekat. Suaranya berteriak lantang, memerintah semua orang untuk mengejar. Namun naas, ketika para pengejar itu sampai, satu detik tepat setelah mereka berhasil menyusul, dari atas jembatan, Hinata berhasil melompat. Menenggelamkan diri dalam aliran deras air sungai.

Hari itu, berita menyiarkan kabar tentang kematian seorang gadis remaja. Bunuh diri akibat pria yang dicinta telah tiada. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin itu hal sepele. Namun faktanya, cinta tidak sesederhana itu. Karena bahkan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang selalu berada di atas dari yang lain, pemegang kendali atas _grade_ sejajarnya, bisa hancur karena cinta. Dan gadis polos yang mengabdikan diri demi dirinya, berujung serupa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bicara tentang cinta, semua orang bisa melakukannya. Namun menemukan sumber cinta dalam diri adalah hal lain. Dari sekian banyak, hanya yang luar biasa yang bisa menyadari. Mereka yang rela menukarkan kepala ego dengan cinta, demi cinta.**_

 _ **By: Anand Krishna—This is Truth, That too is Truth**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Mina-san ... setelah satu minggu lebih akhirnya cerita ini berhasil Nao ketik. Selesai.

Meski jujur ... Nao tidak percaya diri. Jika terjadi ketidaksinkronan dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi. Deadline begitu mepet. Terlebih sudah lama tidak membuat Hurt. Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Salam NHL.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
